


Dream Or Reality?

by zilah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/pseuds/zilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Erestor and Glorfindel at their best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Or Reality?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sad but true: they are not mine. I just play with them. No one pays me.  
> Author's Notes: This story is written as birthday-present for my dear Tena. I hope you like it, sweetheart!
> 
> Beta: Aglarien. Thank you so much my dear!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, and FB is Love!
> 
>  
> 
> zilah

****

Glorfindel walked towards his chambers, completely exhausted but content. He had worked hard to get Imladris’ borders safe and now it seemed that his efforts hadn’t gone in vain. It had been months since orcs or other foul creatures had dared to come even near to the lands of the Last Homely House. Now he needed only a bath and maybe a good meal to feel like an Elf again. 

Glorfindel opened the door but stopped in his tracks; someone had been in his chambers. His gaze scanned trough the room, and his thoughts raced. There were several candles lit around the room and fresh flowers in a vase. Glorfindel thought that his room seemed much warmer and more inviting with these little changes. Someone had obviously put in much effort to cheer him up.

_“Who in Arda… this all was not done by servants…”_

Glorfindel noticed that the door to his bathing chambers was slightly ajar. He went to look, and smiled happily after noticing that a hot, scented bath was waiting for him. Glorfindel didn’t bother to wonder anymore who it was that had done this all for him; first he would enjoy this lovely surprise. He quickly shed his clothes and sat in the tub, sighing with pleasure.

After long and enjoyable bath, Glorfindel stepped back to the living room, and heard a knock on his door. He opened it, and saw the servant in the corridor.

“Someone asked me to bring this tray for you, Lord Glorfindel,” the Elf said with a bow. Glorfindel took the tray, almost forgetting to thank the servant because he was so stunned. What did this all mean? Who had done this all for him, and more importantly, why?

Glorfindel ate the delicious meal, which was made up of all his favorite foods. He was happy that he didn’t need to go to the Great Hall for dinner; he was far too tired for that. After eating, he headed straight to the bedroom and saw one more surprise. 

His bed was made with the finest silken sheets and softest pillows, and was now warm and inviting. Without thinking, Glorfindel removed his robes and slipped under the blanket, completely naked. He could only sigh with pleasure; the bed was exactly as comfortable as it had seemed. It didn’t take long before he was deep in slumber.

* * * * 

Glorfindel was happy, but also confused, when the same treatment started to be repeated every night. Every single evening, he found candles and flowers in his rooms, and the bath and bed waiting for him. A meal was brought to him every time he didn’t go to the Great Hall for the dinner. 

Who cared for him so much that they bothered to do all this? Glorfindel hadn’t the slightest idea. He had lived in Imladris almost two years now after returning from the Halls of Waiting, but there hadn’t been anyone special in his second life. Many had tried to pursue him, but he wasn’t interested of casual relationships, nor that senseless hero-worshipping that only annoyed him. And still he longed for something more than this: he wanted someone to love and share his life with. But so far, no one of his many suitors had touched his heart. Glorfindel was alone because the one he wanted didn’t love him.

Erestor, the Chief Councilor of Imladris. Beautiful beyond words, and with great spirit. The fierce, raven-haired beauty had stolen Glorfindel’s heart at the very first moment they had met. But despite his kindness, Erestor had never shown any signs of deeper feelings towards him. 

Oh aye, Glorfindel knew full well that his love would stay beyond his reach forever. So, why he was once again dreaming about Erestor, even if he knew his desire was impossible? Sometimes Glorfindel had even dreamed of him standing beside his bed. Erestor always smiled at him, and then leaned closer to kiss him. Glorfindel could almost feel Erestor’s tender kiss on his cheek… he could almost hear the smooth voice whispering to him:

_“Sweet dreams, meleth nín…”_

_“I hoped that you weren’t just a dream… I hoped you were mine forever… Erestor nín…”_

* * * * 

Erestor stared at the slumbering Glorfindel, completely shocked. He couldn’t believe his ears. He had finally heard in Glorfindel’s sleepy mumblings those words he had wanted to hear for so long! He had fallen in love with this beautiful Elf at first sight. Erestor had hidden his feelings, believing them hopeless. But the time went on and Glorfindel hadn’t taken a lover, despite his many admirers. And lately the Elda had begun to seem tired and lonely.

It was then that Erestor had begun to bring these little gifts for Glorfindel, wanting to cheer him up. And sometimes, when he was sure that Glorfindel was already deep in sleep, he had dared to go and whisper his good nights to him, and even kiss him.

Despite his shock, Erestor managed to sneak away without waking Glorfindel, but his heart was in complete turmoil. After a sleepless night, he sent Elrond a message and took the day off. He knew he couldn’t concentrate on his work, not now when he had so much to think about.

* * * *

Glorfindel climbed into his bed and as usual, and enjoyed its comfort. But his heart was sad. Was it really so, that there was no one for him? Was it really so, that no one really wanted him, the real him, not the famous Balrog-Slayer? He tossed and turned, and this time it took quite a long time before he slept. 

“Sweet dreams, meleth nín.”

“I hoped that you weren’t just a dream… I hoped you were mine forever… Erestor nín,” Glorfindel whispered again, this time so quietly that Erestor barely heard him.

“I am real, meleth nín… I am real, if you just want me to be.”

Glorfindel shifted restlessly, thinking that his dream was far too real this time. He needed to stop this hopeless longing before he went mad. He struggled to open his eyes. 

* * * *

The vision he saw before his very eyes took his breath away. It was Erestor, standing beside his bed; it was, and still it wasn’t. This Elf wasn’t the stern Chief Councilor of Imladris. No, this was a beautiful but shy Elf who seemed very young, and almost vulnerable. And all this made him even more tempting in Glorfindel’s eyes.

“I want you to be real,” he whispered, without believing his luck. He didn’t care anymore if this was real or a dream. He only knew that he had to have this Elf and make him his. And then Erestor granted his wish. He shed his robes and stood before him, naked and beautiful.

Glorfindel extended his hand and Erestor came closer. He wept with joy when they finally made love, just as deliciously as he had always dreamed of.

* * * * 

Glorfindel woke slowly, trying to grasp his lover beside him, but his hands reached only emptiness. 

“Erestor? Meleth? Where are you?” He called, but no one appeared. He rose quickly, thinking that maybe he would find his lover in the bathroom, but the outcome of his search was devastating: he was alone. 

Whoever had been with him last night had gone and left him. 

With chilling sureness, Glorfindel knew that there would never will be another. He loved his beautiful dream lover, more than he had ever loved anyone. Desperate, Glorfindel sank to the floor and began to cry, more hopelessly than he had ever done.

He didn’t hear the door opening. Suddenly Erestor just was there, and Glorfindel found himself staring into dark, worried eyes.

“What is wrong, meleth? Tell me… you break my heart when you cry like that,” Erestor said gently, feeling tears in his own eyes, too. Glorfindel’s misery was too much for him to bear. He thought that they both were finally happy.

“I thought that you were only a dream. I just… it was too much. I have loved you for so long, Erestor. From the very first moment I saw you, I knew that there would never be another for me.”

Erestor wept now in earnest, and he cradled Glorfindel in his arms, kissing him all over again.

“I wish I had known that, meleth nín! This isn’t a dream, I swear to you. I was just fetching breakfast for us. I thought you were still sleeping. Forgive me, meleth. I will be yours always, if you want me to be,” Erestor finally said, his voice thick with emotion.

“Are you? Are you really? Bind with me then, bind with me now,” Glorfindel whispered. He didn’t want to wait anymore; not even one single moment. He wanted to be sure that Erestor would really be his, forever and always.

* * * * 

And so it happened that those two sealed their love with unbreakable bonds and vows. Glorfindel found that the special treatment Erestor had started for him never stopped. But best of them all was that now his beautiful raven-haired hervenn was always waiting for him.

 

THE END


End file.
